Golden Circle
The Golden Circle is the titular main antagonistic faction of the 2017 action-spy-comedy film '' Kingsman: The Golden Circle''. It is an international drug cartel founded by its CEO Poppy Adams known for selling drugs throughout the world until the events of the film. Role The Golden Circle happens to be one of the most notorious drug cartels that the world had to face, presumably due to Poppy's extreme taste in cannibalism, even opening her own facility in a 1950s style known as Poppy Land to cover her drug cartel's illegal activities. As part of the initiation into the Golden Circle, any new member is required to kill an old member and use his/her body as processed meat in order for Poppy to make her Poppy Burgers, and that the new members should be given new filings on their teeth, erase any fingerprints for new ones, and have the Golden Circle tattoo on their chest with molten gold; all done by Poppy's cyborg assistant Beauty-Bot. It is also told that Poppy will execute any followers who sampled her drugs against company policy by having her robotic dogs Bennie and Jet to maul them to death. As part of her plan to force the world into legalizing recreational drugs and taking control of the world drug market, Poppy created a new toxin and added to her drugs that will make her customers develop blue rashes on their bodies and make them fall to paralysis (and possibly death) and that she will offer the antidote in exchange for the Golden Circle to receive complete immunity. To that end, she sends over her right-hand man Charlie Hesketh to hack into the Kingsman mainframe, allowing her to send missile to destroy the Kingsman HQ and kill most of its agents, though Eggsy Unwin and others survived the attack. Teaming up with their American counterparts (known as the Statesman), Eggsy and his mentor Harry Hart soon learned of Poppy Land's current location in a Cambodian jungle after implanting a tracking device on Clara Von Gluckfberg. Following Clara's death, Eggsy, Merlin and Agent Whiskey managed to track down Poppy Land and kill all of Poppy's men residing in there, including Charlie, Beauty-Bot, and Bennie and Jet. After confronting Poppy and killing her by injecting the same toxin, Eggsy and Harry intends to upload several drones that will spread the antidote throughout the world. However, Whiskey intends to foil this as he severely hates drug users (due to losing his wife and unborn child by two drug-using bank robbers), intending to let the victims die. This forces Eggsy and Harry to kill Whiskey before firing up the drones, curing everyone and foiling Poppy's plot for good. It can be implied that the Golden Circle is finally shut down following the deaths of Poppy and her forces. Navigation Category:Corporations Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Deal Makers Category:Drug Dealers Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Anarchist Category:Genocidal Category:Military Category:Terrorists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Businessmen Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Organizations Category:Evil Creator Category:Hegemony Category:Conspirators Category:Elitist Category:Murderer Category:Wealthy Category:Extravagant Category:Criminals Category:Lawful Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Titular Category:Mongers Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Comedy Villains Category:Kingsman Villains Category:Opportunists